


Csokibéka

by Nyx_cinder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_cinder/pseuds/Nyx_cinder
Summary: Tavaszi vihar, könyvtár, egy másfél tucat csokibéka, Hermione, Draco és egy nagy káosz. Szép ki péntek délutáni kalandnak ígérkezik. Fõleg, ha elszabadulnak a rakoncátlan csokibékák és közös munkára kényszerítik a két egykori ellenséget. A rafinált büfés boszorkány jóvoltából mindketten részesülnek az általuk vásárolt édességek cseppet sem áldásos hatásaiban.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Csokibéka

Csokibéka

Az esõfüggönyben egy piros ernyõ imbolygó alakja jelent meg ezen a délutánon. Az alatta megbúvó nõ nem sietett, csak sétált az esõben, a kezében pedig egy furcsa dobozokkal tömött organza zsákocskát szorongatott. Pántos szandálja már régen elázott, így nem volt oka a sietségre. Elsõ látásra ugyan egy volt a sok járókelõ közül, de neki hatalmában állt volna felszárítani a nedvességet akár egyetlen mozdulattal, ám mégse tette. Nem szívesen használt varázslatot a nyílt utcán, inkább élvezte az ernyõre koppanó esõcseppek ütemes ritmusát. A fõnöke végre kifejezte az elismerését, ezért az esõ sem szeghette kedvét, sõt…

Végül a nõ befordult egy mellékutcába, aztán egy félreesõ helyen megállt egy pillanatra egy bontásra kijelölt épület elõtt és becsukta az ernyõt. Egy varázspálcát vett elõ a zsebébõl, amivel megérintette a csupasz falat, majd hátrébbhúzódott, és türelmesen várt. Senki sem látta, mit csinált pontosan, szerencséjére arra járót sem érdekelt az a kis mellékutca.  
A téglák végül megremegtek, azután megmozdultak és utat engedtek neki. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Könyvtár és Levéltár Szekciója egy csodálatos külön épületben kapott helyet, amely hasonlóan lenyûgözõ volt, mint Minisztérium. Az elõcsarnok tele volt szobrokkal és festményekkel, amik még hangulatosabbá tették a hatalmas teret, de mégsem volt túlzsúfolt. A mennyezetet egy impozáns freskó díszítette, melyet varázslényekrõl mintáztak – olyan volt, akár egy elvarázsolt erdõ. Hermione Granger imádta ezt a helyet, hiszen neki ez maga volt a Mennyország! Csend, könyvek, kényelem… Kell ennél több?

Az épület ezen a délutánon kongott az ürességtõl. Egyedül a bejáratnál õrt álló varázsló ült unottan a fülkéjében, és egy Reggeli Prófétát olvasott éppen. Mikor boszorka közelebb lépett, egybõl felkapta a fejét és elmosolyosodott.

– Jó napot, Miss Granger! – köszöntött kedélyesen az idõsödõ, kopasz, alacsony férfi, aztán egy pillanatra letette az újságot. Mindig mosolygott és udvarias volt, ezért mindenki szerette.

– Jó napot, Mr. Crossly! – viszonozta a köszöntést Hermione, s felmutatta a belépõkártyáját, ahogy a szabályok megkövetelték tõle. – Szép idõnk van ma, nem igaz?

– Szépnek éppen nem mondanám, de legalább kellõen nyugalmas. Ma korábban zárunk, szóval ne merüljön el túlságosan a könyvek között – figyelmeztette az õr kedvesen.

– Így ismer engem? – mosolygott a boszorkány. Mindketten halkan felnevettek rajta. Egy amolyan közös sziporkázás volt ez a közjáték, hiszen ha valaki, hát Hermione Granger aztán megfordult néhányszor a létesítményben, noha Mr. Crossly látott már egynéhány mágust, de ennyire megszállott fiatal hölgyet ritkán. – Csak még pár feljegyzés hiányzik, és már itt sem vagyok!

– Rendben van – bólogatott az öreg somolyogva. – Meerna ma nincs bent, de remélem egyedül is boldogul.

– Igen, köszönöm – mondta lelkesen, aztán öles léptekkel elindult fel az emeletre.

Sehol senki, csend és nyugalom – konstatálta örömmel. Nem is tölthette volna el jobban ezt a péntek délutánt. Nem mintha nem talált volna jobb programot, viszont a mai dicséret annyira feldobta a napját, hogy úgy döntött, nemhogy nem dõl hátra ezek után, hanem még több mindennek alaposan utánajár, hogy bizonyítson. A gondolat hatására újra elöntötte a boldogság, és még izgatottabb lett, amikor belépett az olvasóterembe.

A vihar kint újult erõvel zendített rá, s a félhomályban csak az olvasólámpák fénye adott némi világosságot. A könyvek plafonig érõ polcokon, tökéletes rendben sorakoztak egymás mellett, s izgatott mocorgásba kezdtek, amikor megérezték az új jövevényt. Hermione erre elmosolyodott. Végre kellõ nyugalomban állhat neki a munkájának…

Villám cikázott át az égen, amikor megpillantotta a furcsán ismerõs tejfölszõke hajú férfit az egyik asztalnál. Láthatólag teljesen belemerült a teendõibe, észre se vette õt, csak szorgalmasan írogatott. Hermione hirtelen megtorpant, de hamar erõt vett magán és elindult a kedvenc helyére. Rögtön felismerte a fekete inget viselõ varázslót, aki fel sem nézett, annyira összpontosított az elõtte fekvõ irományra. Furcsa volt õt ilyen környezetben látni, de vélhetõen fontos ügyön dolgozhatott, ha teljesen kizárta a külvilágot. Az arca komoly volt, már-már mondhatni mérges; az elegancia még annak ellenére is sugárzott belõle, hogy az asztalon szerteszét hevert elõtte minden, mégis lehetett benne valami rejtett rendszer, amit csak õ tudott követni, ugyanis serényen jegyzetelt. A vonásai férfiasabbak, a tekintete hûvösebb… Draco Malfoy – futott át az név a gondolatain. Ezer férfi közül is képes lett volna kiválasztani. Évek óta nem látta õt, még csak nem is hallott róla semmit, mégis kicsit furdalta a kíváncsiság, hogy a varázsló mégis mi a fenét kereshet itt. Ebben a könyvtárban sosem látta, hiszen õ mindig itt volt, tudott volna róla, ha bejelentkezik…

Malfoy persze továbbra sem figyelt rá, de jobb is volt ez így. Hermione megszaporázta a lépteit, majd helyet foglalt a kedvenc helyén és elkezdte a munkát. Meerna volt olyan kedves, és elõre kikészítette neki a megfelelõ könyveket, pergameneket, amiket még tegnap kért tõle, ezért hamarabb elkészülhetett a bûbáj tanulmányozásával. Hétfõre kellett kielemeznie egy új varázsigét és annak hatásait, de ehhez még át kellett néznie jó pár tanulmányt. Mindig alapos volt, igyekezett mindenre kiterjeszteni nem csekély figyelmét, és ez most sem volt másképp. Különösen, hogy a legjobb bûbájelemzõ akart lenni. Ám ezúttal valahogy nem tudott teljesen elmerülni a munkában, egyáltalán nem ment olyan könnyen, mint máskor, ugyanis túlságosan feszélyezte a tudat, hogy vészesen közel ücsörgött Malfoyhoz. Az is jobban foglalkoztatta a kelleténél, hogy varázsló rá se hederített… Pedig általában ez épp ellenkezõleg történt.

Draco már órák óta dolgozott egy fontos jelentésen, amit Mr. Doyle kért tõle egy igencsak fontos és kényes jogi ügyben. Arca megfeszült, amikor erre gondolt, és még inkább belemélyedt az elõtte fekvõ szakirodalomba. Egyelõre csupán jogi asszisztens volt, de elõre akart lépni a ranglétrán és befolyásosabb pozícióba kerülni. Önerõbõl, egyedül szándékozott boldogulni, még soha nem volt ennyire motivált, soha nem akart megfelelni senkinek, soha nem akart ennyire küzdeni, mint most. Az öreg Doyle rendes varázsló volt, és sokat tanult tõle, nem is lehetett volna jobb mentora, viszont a könyvtárazás teljesen kikészítette. Csak ülni és görnyedni a papírok fölé cseppet sem tartozott a kedvenc idõtöltései közé. Ráadásul pont a mai napot választotta, amikor kint tombolt a vihar, és a könyvtáros sem volt a közelben. Mintha egy tût keresett volna egy szénakazalban…De végül mégis boldogult és feleannyira sem volt reménytelen a helyzete.

Megdörzsölte fáradt szemét, s felpillantott a jegyzeteibõl. Egybõl kiszúrta a boszorkányt. Hermione Granger – a könyvtárak hercegnõje – ott ült egyedül, nem is olyan messze tõle. Szinte várta azt a percet, amikor találkoznak itt. A kis griffendéles egy könyvtorony mögé rejtõzött el, de Draco még így is látta õt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a nõ mikor jöhetett, bár ez egyáltalán nem volt fontos. Hónapok óta egyszer sem futott vele össze, pedig jó néhányszor látta már az épületben könyvekkel és pergamenekkel rohangálni. Most mugli ruha volt rajta, amitõl sokkal furcsábbnak nézett ki, mint általában. Kék farmer, smaragdzöld blúz és valami szandálféle. Miért érezte úgy, hogy meg kell szólítania? Évek óta nem veszekedett vele… Na nem mintha lett volna neki bármi mondandója neki, csak egybõl késztetést érzett arra, hogy megszólítsa. Gyerekes – gondolta mérgesen, aztán elhessegette ezeket képzelgéseket, és visszatért a munkájához.

Hermione igyekezett belemélyedni a munkájába, de ez továbbra sem ment könnyen. Az ebédet is kihagyta és most csak egy halom csokibékát sikerült az utolsó pillanatban szereznie, ráadásul ezeket is ünnepi díszcsomagolásban. A büfés boszorkány már egyedül ezekkel szolgálhatott péntek délután, és mivel a kondéros keksz már teljesen elfogyott, így kénytelen volt ezzel beérni. Még szerencse, hogy Mr.Crossly figyelme nem terelõdött erre a jelentéktelen, ám annál felbecsülhetetlenebb értékû csomagra. Ma a könyvtár szabályait meg is szegte ezzel…

Belenyúlt az organza zsákocskába, majd elõhúzott egy apró dobozkát. Megint egy újabb csoki adag – gondolt némi bûntudattal az édességre. Meghúzta a nyitószalagot, de nem történt semmi sem. Megragadta két kézzel, majd mohón újra megrántotta, azonban így sem nyílt ki. Félredobta a dobozt, és egy másikért nyúlt, viszont ahogy ez megtörtént, a megbûvölt édesség vadul mocorogni kezdett odabent, majd dúvadként tört ki onnan, átszakítva a csomagolást. A boszorkány ijedten húzta hátra a székét, amikor a vérengzõ nyalánkság farkas szemet nézett vele, és háromszor nagyobbra dagadt; ezt követõen fogta magát és átugrott a szomszéd asztalra. Hermione megrázta a fejét. Mégis mi történt most? Normális esetben ezek a békák csak párat ugranak. Arra nem volt felkészülve, hogy vadásznia kell az ebédjére.

– Merlin szerelmére! – füstölgött fojtott hangon. Elõvette a pálcáját, és azonnal csokibéka keresésre indult.

Eközben a béka öblös brekegéssel újra szökkent egyet, majd egyenesen Malfoy asztalára ugrott, mintha tudta volna, hogyan kell bajt keverni. A varázsló továbbra is elmélyülten körmölt, és fel sem nézett az elõtte heverõ jogi folyóiratból.  
Hermione cseppet sem diszkréten, kivont pálcával közeledett felé, és meglehetõsen morcos tekintettel meredt maga elé. Draco csak fél szemmel nézett felé, de amikor meglátta a varázspálcát a boszorkány, rögtön cselekedett.

– Hé-hé, Granger, mire készülsz? – kérdezte hetykén a Szõke. Felpattant a székérõl és õ is pálcát rántott. Mi üthetett ebbe a boszorkányba? Rátámad egy könyvtárban? Draco nem igazán értette a feléje igyekvõ, vérszomjasnak tûnõ nõszemélyt, de mivel nála sosem lehetett tudni, elõvigyázatosságból õ is kivont pálcával figyelt.

– Maradj ott, ahol vagy! – utasította Hermione kimérten. Semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, mint a szökevény békára, ami ott pöffeszkedett alig pár méterre tõle. Csakhogy azzal nem számolt, hogy Malfoy teljesen félreérti, és hirtelen feltörõ agressziónak véli a viselkedését. Ráadásul úgy nézett rá, mintha õrült lenne…

– Inkább te ne mozdulj! – vágott vissza a varázsló, és felkészült a párbajra. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy Granger egy amolyan „bosszúálló” típus, és pont ennyi év után akarja megtorolni, amit a nagynénje tett vele… Arról nem is beszélve, hogy néha õ maga is borsot tört a Granger-lány orra alá. A gyilkos tekintet teljesen megtévesztette. Volt abban is valami ironikus, hogy egy könyvtárban támad rá. – Én soha nem ártottam neked.

– Azt mondtam, ne mozdulj! – sziszegte Hermione, majd még egy lépéssel közelebb került hozzá. Közben a hatalmas, kecskebéka méretûre hízott csokibéka fogta magát, és ráugrott Draco kínkeservvel megírt, majdnem kész jelentésére, utána – jócskán megolvadva – iszonyatosan sok csokinyomot hagyott a pergamenpapíron.

– Petrificus totalus! – kiáltotta a nõ mérgesen. A varázslat még némileg súrolta Dracót is, de az átok célt tévesztett, és a béka már rég elugrott, Malfoy papírjai pedig repültek. – Francba!

– Mi a francot mûvelsz? – kérdezte holtra vált ábrázattal Malfoy, amikor meglátta az asztalán a rombolást. Idegesen mutatta fel a csoki lenyomatos pergament, és éktelen haragra gerjedt. – Granger, te nem vagy normális! Mi ez a csokifolt?

Aztán mindketten meghallották a vidám brekegést egy teljesen másik asztaltól, ám ezúttal már egy hatalmas góliát béka nézett szembe velük. Hermionét kirázta a hideg, amikor meglátta a hatalmas állatot; valójában irtózott a kétéltûektõl, épp ezért már nem tudta azzal nyugtatni magát, hogy csokiból van.

Draco csak idegesen forgatta a szemét, majd viharszürke tekintetét Hermionéra emelte, aki most semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, csak a csokibékára. Tudta, hogy nagy bajban van, és ha ez a „kis” incidens kiderül, akkor akár a tagságát is megvonhatják, az pedig egyet jelentett a katasztrófával.

– Hagyj már békén, Malfoy! – nézett rá idegesen. – Most nem érek rá veled foglalkozni.

– Tönkretetted a munkámat, és nem úszhatod meg következmények nélkül! – vicsorogta mérgesen Draco. – Tudod te, mennyit dolgoztam ezen? Neked persze ez csak pergamen, hiszen azt reggelizel minden áldott nap, de nekem ettõl függ az elõlépetésem…

– Állandóan személyeskedned kell, ha összefutunk egymással? Menj el az utamból, Malfoy! – Granger próbálta ráhagyni a dolgot, bár a lelkiismeret furdalta egy kicsit. Tudta, hogy mennyire fontos egy jó állás a Minisztériumnál.

– Felvágták a nyelvedet, annyi szent! Nem tudtad, hogy nem szabad ételt hozni a könyvtárba? Ráadásul még hangoskodsz is, a káromkodásról meg ne is beszéljünk. Ide vezetett az óriás könyvmolyságod? – tudakolta gúnyosan. Hermione arca megfeszült az elfojtott indulattól. – Különben is, mi az, hogy állandóan személyeskedem? Legalább öt éve még csak nem is beszéltünk.

– Az is kevés lenne, ha hat éve beszéltünk volna utoljára… – tette hozzá Hermione. – De ha megbocsátasz, most meg kell keresnem egy csokibékát, mielõtt még végleg kitiltanak innen. – Azzal félrelökte Malfoyt, és elszánt tekintettel trappolt végig a vörös bársonyszõnyegen.

– Mi van? Granger! Állj már meg! – üvöltötte mérgesen Draco, miután felmérte a károkat, és elindult utána. Hermione rá sem hederített, már egybõl a szökevény-édesség nyomába eredt. Nem gyõzte eltûntetni az olvadó csokoládé nyomait. Lesz egy-két szava az édességet gyártó céghez, és nem teszik zsebre, amit tõle fognak kapni, az biztos – dohogott magában.

– Nem kellett volna olyan nassolni valót vennem, ami mozog – motyogta magában. – Meerna meg fog ölni, ha ezt megtudja.

– Elõször én fogom kitekerni a nyakad, Granger! – sziszegte mögötte Malfoy dühösen. – Egy egész napos munkám veszett oda. De miért is mondogatom ezt neked, amikor úgysem jut el az agyadig?

– Te hányszor tetted tönkre az én munkámat? – horkant fel mérgesen Granger, miután megunta a Szõke siránkozását. – Petrificus totalus! Oh, a fenébe, ne szórakozz velem! – mondta továbbra is dühösen az édességnek, ami újfent elugrált elõle.

– Tehát legyek boldog, amiért tönkretetted az egészet?

– Fogd fel bosszúnak, és essünk túl rajta – morogta Hermione, majd kiszúrta a hatalmas békát, ahogy az egyik asztalon felejtett enciklopédián ült. – Immobilus!

Az átok megint célt tévesztett, a béka ismét az utolsó pillanatban egy hatalmas ugrás és szaltó kíséretében lendült át egy másik asztalra. Hermione mérgesen toporzékolni kezdett, minden varázslatot tökéletesen képes volt elvégezni, de most teljesen analfabétának érezte magát. Ennyire aljas és sunyi csokibékával még sosem volt dolga. Kezdte azt hinni, hogy összeesküdött ellene mindenki… Per pillanat meg akarta fojtani a büfés boszorkányt.

– Ezt nem hiszem el – rázta meg a fejét mérgesen. – Ezek általában csak kettõt tudnak ugrani. Sosem fogy ki belõle a varázslat? – kérdezte végül reményvesztetten.

– Lejárt a szavatossága – szólalt meg Draco egy halk sóhajt után. Egyszerûen édes érzés volt, hogy valamiben Granger fölé tudott kerekedni, még akkor is, ha ez egy köztudott dolog volt. – Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt nem tudtad. Rá is van írva a dobozára: ha lejár a szavatosságuk, akkor fokozottan ügyelni kell a bontáskor. Már ha van olyan megátalkodott, aki kinyitja…

– Ezt hatalmas betûkkel kellene ráírni – sóhajtott nehezen Hermione. Hátravetette a fejét, aztán idegesen megtörölte a homlokát. Erre nem gondolt, és ez roppantmód bosszantotta. Mindig is maximalista volt, és errõl nem is kellett többet mondani. Aki ismerte jól tudta, hogy ez mit jelent.

– Ezt mindenki tudja, hiszen pontosan olyan általánosság, minthogy a sisakvirág mérgezõ növény – közölte fennhéjázóan. – Mégis hol nõttél te fel?

– Ha megint a származásomon akarsz gúnyolódni, akkor téged is elintézlek, nemcsak a békát! – vicsorgott mérgesen.

– Hû, egy halálos fenyegetés Grangertõl. Már most iszonyatosan félek! – gúnyolódott a férfi továbbra is, aztán fülelni kezdett. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét, valami nem volt rendben. – Mi ez a hang?

Mindketten abba az irányába fordították a fejüket, ahonnan a nesz jött. A Hermione asztalán lévõ zacskó mocorogni kezdett, és elõször csak halk, aztán egyre erõsebb zizegést, pattogást hallatott. Mindketten megindultak az asztal felé, de nem sejtetettek semmi jót… Nos, nem tévedtek.

A boszorkány a szája elé kapta a kezét a csodálkozástól és a meglepettségtõl, még egy szót sem tudott kinyögni (na, nem mintha lett volna rá ideje), ugyanis az édességet rejtõ zsákocska kiszakadt, majd jó néhány hangos pukkanás kíséretében szétdurrantak a benne rejlõ dobozkák… Draco azonnal cselekedett, megfogta Hermione karját és lehúzta maga mellé az asztal alá, mielõtt a harminc megvadult csoki letarolta volna õket. A brekegés hátborzongatón visszhangzott a könyvtár csendjében. A csokibéka horda vidáman ugrott le az asztalról, majd önálló életre kelve egyenként portyázni kezdtek a hatalmas helyiségben, ki-ki a maga útján ugrándozva. – Káosz kezdett kialakulni, méghozzá nem is kicsi.

– Merlinre! – szólalt meg idegesen Hermione. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy többet soha nem teheti be ide a lábát. Segélykérõ tekintettel nézett a varázslóra, de a makacssága egyáltalán nem engedte, hogy azonnal megtegye ezt. Tanácstalanul túrt bele göndör hajába. – Hogy a ménkõbe történhetett ez?

– Mégis mennyit vettél belõle? – tudakolta Draco, miközben felgyûrte az ingujját. Kivont pálcával térdeltek a könyvtár padlóján vészes közelségben egymáshoz. A barna és szürke tekintet összekapcsolódott. Legszívesebben elnevették volna magukat, de a helyzet komolyságát figyelembe véve erre nem volt mód.

– Legalább két és fél tucatot. Már csak ez volt a Minisztériumban a büfés boszorkánynál. – Hermione csak megvonta a vállát, mintha a felelõsség jó része nem is az övé lenne. Azonban mielõtt Draco szólhatott volna, egy hatalmas dörrenés, majd az azt kísérõ villámlás szakította félbe õket, aztán koromsötét lett. Mintha az idõ is azt jelezte volna, mekkora slamasztikába kerültek. A csokibéka invázió kellõs közepében csak õk ketten vehették fel a harcot a rakoncátlan édességekkel.

– Hogy te micsoda pancser vagy, Granger! – Malfoy hangja valahol szórakozottan és lekicsinylõen csengett egyszerre. Közben feltápászkodott a padlóról, de a megvetés továbbra is sütött az arcán. Hermione megfeszült és az ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy ne átkozza meg azonnal. – Évek óta a Minisztériumban dolgozol, és még mindig nem tanultad meg, hogy nála nem szabad vásárolni semmit? Az hagyján, hogy átver, de szándékosan csak lejárt áruval játszadozik… De látom, még van olyan, aki még bedõl neki.

– Fejezd be, Malfoy! Tudom, hogy élvezed a helyzetet, de most már tényleg hagyd abba! – csattant fel a boszorkány mérgesen. – Inkább segíts!

– Miért segítenék? – tárta szét a kezét, mintha teljesen tehetetlen lenne. – Én nem csináltam semmit sem. Te ellenben tönkretettél valamit, ami nagyon fontos volt nekem. Kicsit nagyképûségnek tartom, hogy pont te kérsz tõlem segítséget.

– Esküszöm, elégetem azt a pergament az asztalodon, ha most nem segítesz.

Draco a mennyezetre pillantott, majd egy színpadias sóhajt hallatott. Nagyon élvezte, hogy felé billen a mérleg, de azért folytatta: – Most már a fenyegetésnél tartunk?

– Nézd, túl nagy kérés lenne, ha nem csak állnál ott, hanem egyszer végre jót is cselekednél? – fogta némileg könyörgõre a hangot Hermione. – Meglenne a mai napi jócselekedeted, és mindketten nyugodtan mehetnénk haza. Ráadásul hamarabb szabadulnánk innen.

– Nem érzed magad eléggé varázsaltosnak ahhoz, hogy elkapj néhány édességet? Azt hittem, Potterék oldalán megedzõdtél valamelyest– vágott vissza gúnyosan, de elindult, hogy felderítsen pár elkóborolt példányt. Hermione szorosan a nyomában volt. – A végén még kiderül, hogy egy tehetségtelen vagy, és végig csak a szád járt…

– Szemét vagy! – morogta Hermione, meglökte Dracót, majd dühösen elõreiramodott, de a férfi megállította. Megragadta a kezét és szembe fordította magával. Mindketten ziháltak a dühtõl, és néhány másodpercig feldúltan meredtek a másikra. Végül Draco vett egy mély levegõt; még mindig képes volt így egy pillanat alatt is lenyugodni…

– Fogalmad sincs, hogyan kell csokibékára vadászni – rázta meg a fejét lemondóan, és felhorkant. – Nagyon egyszerû és olyan üdítõ, hogy el se hiszed… Ehhez nem kell okosnak lenni, Granger, elég, ha varázsló gyerek vagy hozzá.

– Az elõbb még nagyon nem akartál segíteni – morogta a boszorkány felhúzott orral. Megigazította a vállára csúszott blúz pántját. Draco megfeszült a mozdulat láttán, de nem szólt semmit. Kimondottan élvezte, hogy még mindig képes volt kihozni Grangert a sodrából. Hiába, mindig remekül bánt a boszorkányokkal.

– Azt nem mondtam, hogy szórakozni sem akarok – vigyorgott negédesen. Hermione megvetõen ránézett, majd felhúzta az orrát, aztán tüntetõleg hátat fordított neki. Hogy kissé csillapítsa az indulatait, kiválasztott egy békát a sok közül, aztán kimondta az átkot:

– Conglacio!

Eltalálta ugyan a csokibékát, de az átka ellenére nem fagyott meg. Egy pillanatig mozdulatlanul ült, aztán egyszer csak osztódni kezdett. Draco a mellkasa elõtt összefont karral csóválta meg a fejét, és elmosolygott a nyilvánvaló szerencsétlenkedésen.

– Remélem, hogy valóban olyan jól szórakozol – pirított rá szemrehányón Hermione csípõre tett kézzel.

– Egészen mulattató a szerencsétlenkedésedet néznem, Granger, de elárulok valamit: ezt egyáltalán nem így kell csinálni – mondta Draco, és teátrálisan sóhajtott egyet. – Ehhez te egy cseppet értesz, ahogy látom. Még egy gyerek is tudja, hogy ezekkel a bûbájokkal semmire sem lehet jutni.

– Oh persze, te, Malfoy a nagy varázsló, majd tudod a megoldást! – morogta epésen, majd intett neki, hogy övé a terep.

– De nem fogom elmondani csak úgy. Valamit mindenképpen akarok cserébe – ajánlotta fel az alkut a férfi vigyorogva. A boszorkány dühösen villogó szeme cseppet sem ígért jót, de végre igazán feldühítette. – Gondolj csak arra a sok–sok csoki foltra az asztalokon, falakon, és a te drágalátos könyveiden. Hamarosan bekövetkezik az apokalipszis, és csak én tudlak megmenteni attól, hogy büntetést kelljen fizetned a könyvtárnak.

– Mit akarsz tõlem, Malfoy? – tudakolta Hermione kíváncsian. A férfi nem tudta legyûrni kaján mosolyát. Közelebb lépett hozzá, majd kisimított egy kósza tincset az arcából, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

– Egy egészen apró vallomást. Mondhatnánk bocsánatkérésnek is. – A boszorkány ajka penge vékonyra húzódott az ex-mardekáros vigyorát látva.

– Én kérjek tõled bocsánatot? – csattant fel mérgesen. – Micsoda képmutató gazember vagy!

– Kell a segítségem? – Úgyis tudta a választ, és annyira élvezte a boszorkány feszengõ kínlódását, hogy ennél jobb délutáni programot el se tudott volna képzelni. Szerencséje volt ma, ez nem vitás! Veszekedett Grangerrel, sõt még meg is zsarolta. Mardekár sem találhatott volna magának jobb szabadidõs tevékenységet.

– Soha nem játszol tisztán, ugye? – Miért is kérdezte? Hiszen tudta a választ.

– Malfoy vagyok, vagy talán elfelejtetted? – nevetett fel harsányan. Most annyira felszabadultnak tûnt, cseppet sem olyannak, mint máskor. – Soha nem játszom tét nélkül, és imádok nyerni. Beadod a derekadat vagy nem?

– Még mit nem! – vágta rá Hermione.

A rakoncátlan békácskák ekkor megint meglódultak, és újra mozgásba lendültek, amire a könyvtár csendjében tompa puffanással landoltak a padlón az értékes kötetek. Hermione egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, és az ajkába harapott.

– Akkor, viszlát, Granger! Öröm volt ennyi év után ismét összefutni veled. Egy élmény volt a találkozás! Remélem, hogy megoldódik a problémád. – Azzal Malfoy lazán zsebre vágta a kezét, és elindult az asztala felé, hogy helyrehozza a károkat.

– Jó, jó rendben!Várj, Malfoy! Megteszem, amit kérsz – mondta végül még mindig paprikás hangulatban Hermione. Egy cseppet sem volt ínyére a helyzet… Villogó szemekkel nézett a füstszürke színû tekintetbe, ami most ravaszul méregette õt. Draco úgy gondolta, volt valami izgató és csábító Hermione dühtõl piros arcában.

– Bocsánat – ejtette ki a szót, mintha méreg volna. Nem volt õszinte, ellenben rettentõen kimért. Draco karba tette a kezét, majd finoman nekidõlt az egyik könyvespolcnak.

– Nem… Ne csak mondd, Granger! Gondold is úgy – vigyorodott el ravaszul, aztán intett, hogy várja a folytatást. Hermione megköszörülte a torkát, majd negédesen elmosolyodott.

– Malfoy – kezdte lassan.

– Tessék, Granger! – szólalt meg vidáman a Szõke.

– Kedves Malfoy… – A mosolya kényszeredetten hatott, de Draco így is jól szórakozott.

– Hallgatlak, csupa fül vagyok.

– Volnál kedves megbocsátani nekem, amiért görénynek neveztelek? – ejtette ki a szavakat, amitõl a férfinak újabb gúnyos mosolyra húzódott a szája.

– Hát jó, bár nem tetszik a szarkazmusod – vonta meg a vállát a varázsló, és elsétált a másik irányba, közben hanyagul pörgette a pálcát az ujjai között. Hermione magában füstölögve követte õt.

– Finite Incantatem! – harsogta Draco, mintha valamilyen lenyûgözõ, sosem hallott átkot mondott volna ki. Hermione dermedten állt mögötte, és gondolatban ezerszer elátkozta a pöffeszkedõ mardekárost. A csokibékák az átok hatására mozdulatlanok maradtak, és egyetlen begyûjtõ búbájjal össze lehetett szedni õket.

– Merlin szerelmére…

– Invito csokibékák! – ejtette ki a varázsszavakat. Az imént még rakoncátlan csokoládék egybõl szép halomba gyûltek az asztalon, aztán Draco elõvarázsolt egy dobozt, majd lassan beleirányította az összes elkóborolt békácskát. Végül a saját kezével hajtotta rá a doboztetõt és végleg elzárta õket, majd Hermione kezébe nyomta.  
– Tessék! De most aztán vigyázz rájuk! – vigyorgott rá ismét azzal az ellenállhatatlan, pimasz Malfoy-vigyorral.

A férfi végül, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, visszaült a helyére, és megpróbálta eltûntetni az édességek után maradt rendetlenséget, és a nem kevés csokifoltot a pergamenekrõl – kevés sikerrel. Hermione még mindig meglepetten pislogott a dobozra, majd odasandított a Szõke mágusra is. Túl sok minden történt az elmúlt fél órában, és Malfoy szarkazmusba burkolt kedvessége letaglózta.

A varázsló egyre idegesebben kezdte rendezgetni az irathalmot, ugyanis a legtöbb pergamen olvashatatlanná vált. Pompás, megint kezdhetem elõröl! – gondolta mérgesen, csakhogy nem merülhetett el mélyebben a témában, ugyanis Granger egyszer csak ott termett elõtte, és egy apró, fehér, gumi-szerû valamit tett elé az asztalra. A mugli radír alapján készült a kis eszköz, de a nõ nem részletezte, csak ennyit mondott:

– Ez segíteni fog.

– Ez micsoda? Egy újabb õrület tõled? – nézett rá félszemmel a Szõke. Kissé kétkedve figyelte hol a pergameneket, hol az új tárgyat. Granger vajon hátsószándékkal ajánlja fel, vagy tényleg ér valamit?

– Csak a szennyezõdést szedi le a pergamenrõl, a szöveget épen hagyja. Új találmány, most teszteljük – magyarázta végül Hermione. Draco felnézett rá, majd odanyújt érte, a kezük egy pillanatra összeért. A férfi csak biccentett, aztán kipróbálta a radírt; Hermione valóban igazat mondott.

– Én… Én tényleg sajnálom, ami történt – szólalt meg végül a nõ lesütött szemmel.

– Nem történt semmi – jelentette ki Malfoy, aztán folytatta a munkát. Hermione is visszament az asztalához és leült. – Granger!

–Igen?

– Kapd el! – egy zacskót hajított az asztala felé, a boszorkány pedig el is kapta.

– Bogoly Berti-féle mindenízû drazsé?

– Ha még mindig éhes lennél – válaszolta a varázsló.

– Te, Malfoy, ennek is lejárt a szavatossága

– Oh, a francba! – Alighogy ezt kimondta, újból elfutotta méreg. No, meg a sápadtságát felváltotta egy zöldes árnyalat…

– Nos Malfoy, mit adsz azért, hogy megtudd az ellenátkot? – Ezúttal azonban Hermione villantott egy magabiztos vigyort.

– Nagyon vicces vagy, Granger!

– Kell a segítség vagy nem? Meg is várhatom, amíg egy egész órára békává változol. Nagyon szórakoztató lesz – nevetett újra a boszorkány.

– Mit kérsz érte?

– Oh, csak egy apróságot – válaszolta gonoszul Hermione.

– Bökd ki végre! – sürgette a varázsló. Nem látszott kétségbeesettnek, de már egyre zöldebb lett.

– Kérj bocsánatot, amiért lapátfogú könyvmolynak csúfoltál a hátam mögött! – Draco, ha lehet, még zöldebb lett a kérés hallatán. Nem volt valami jó a saját vermébe esni, de most némileg szorult helyzetbe került. Békaként tengõdni egy óráig cseppet sem tûnt jónak..

– Még mindig a régi sérelmeken lovagolsz? – gúnyolódott tovább, hátha azzal elér valamit. Hogy azt mutassa, mennyire nem érdekli a dolog, hátradõlt a székben és karba tette a kezét.

– Csak azt akarom, amit te kikényszerítettél belõlem – sóhajtott a nõ színpadiasan, majd felült Draco asztalára és kérdõ tekintettel nézett rá. – Siess már, mert nemsokára béka lesz belõled és akkor már nem fog mûködni a varázslat!

– Granger… – kezdte fáradtan.

– Igen, Malfoy? Hallgatlak – tette keresztbe a lábát lazán, majd elmélázva a körmeit tanulmányozta.

– Sajnálom – ejtette ki a szót Draco. Hermione lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.

– Tudsz te ennél jobbat is.

– Drága Hermione…

– Na, így már sokkal jobban hangzik. – Draco felállt a székébõl, majd a megfogta a boszorkány kezét. Eldöntötte, hogy nem fog revansot venni rajta egy griffendéles. Azt nem engedhette meg magának.

Az egyik pillanatban még egymás szemébe néztek, a következõben már megmozdultak és a testük is összeért. Draco felemelte a boszorka állát, aztán felnyúlt tarkójához és közelebb vonta magához; behunyta szemét és elmosolyodott, mielõtt összeért az ajkuk. Úgy csókolta meg, mintha ez lett volna a legtermészetesebb cselekvés… Hermione persze túl kíváncsi volt ahhoz, hogy elhúzódjon. Még soha nem csókolták meg így, egyszerûen elbûvölte a pillanat. Édes, bûnös, jobb, mint amire bármelyikük számíthatott volna.

Draco elõször lágyan kényeztette az ajkakat, majd egyre inkább elmélyítette a csókot. Õ sem gondolta, hogy ennyire elsöprõ lesz, amire vetemedett, azonban nem bírta abbahagyni. Erõsen szorította magához a nõt, aki annyira megdöbbent, hogy felemelte a karját és véletlenül könyéken vágta Dracót, de egyiküket sem állította meg ez az apró malõr. Valami most egyébként is megváltozott közöttük.Valami visszafordíthatatlan történt, és ezt mindketten tudták.

A gyengéd érintés teljesen elvette az eszüket. Kifulladásig csókolták egymást, mindketten elvesztek a kellemes érzésben… Olyan jó volt érezni Malfoy illatát, megkóstolni a szája ízét és megérinteni azokat a kidolgozott izmokat, a forró bõrt. A világ a fejetetejére állt és vadul forogni kezdett. Mindketten elvesztek ebben a forgatagban és együtt sodródtak tovább, biztonságban, egymás karjaiban.

Õrültségnek tûnt, de ahogy Draco magához ölelte Hermionét, úgy érezte ennél jobb dolog nem történhetett vele. Csak egy ártatlan lopott csóknak szánta ezt, de ahogy megérezte a nõ ízét, egyszerûen nem tudott megállni. Mindent akart, õt akarta, egyáltalán nem érdekelte más. A csábító, mámorító ajkakkal nem tudott betelni, imádta a selymes mogyoróbarna hajzuhatagot és a boszorkány puha bõrét. Úgy ölelte, mintha tényleg hozzá tartozott volna, s soha nem akarná elengedni. Csak a pillanat elsöprõ érzése érdekelte, nem akart semmi másra gondolni. Annyira jó volt, hogy eszébe sem jutott, hogy ez nem helyes vagy valamikor valaki megtiltotta…

A csók nem volt túl lassú, nem volt túl gyors, se túl kemény, se túl puha, csak felülmúlhatatlan és tökéletes. A varázslat megtöréséhez elég lett volna egy apró puszi is Malfoy arcára, viszont a férfi bocsánatkérés helyett inkább csókot lopott tõle. Dühösnek kellett volna lennie, ehelyett iszonyatosan gyengének érezte magát, hogy nem tudott ellenállni neki, az illatának, az erõs szorításnak, derekára fonódott karoknak és a vad, követelõzõ csókjának.

Malfoy, miután kifulladásig csókolta Grangert, egy pillanatra megállt és a füléhez hajolt. Mindketten ziháltak. Hermione arca kipirult, Dracóéról pedig eltûnt a zöld árnyalat és továbbra is mosolygott, de ezúttal nem volt benne semmi gúnyosság.  
– Olyan édes vagy, mint a cukor – mondta halkan. Elõször a homlokát csókolta meg, aztán az arcát, az állát. A tekintetük egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott, a szürke szempár pontosan olyan borongós volt, mint a kint tomboló viharfelhõk.

Villám cikázott át az égen, s az esõ még erõsebben verte az ablakokat. Mindketten megborzongtak, de nem a robajtól, hanem a különös bizsergéstõl. A következõ csók egyszerre volt gyengéd és szenvedélyes, perzselõ és édes, követelõzõ és mégis meghitt melegséggel teli.

Mikor megszakította a csókot, Hermione még mindig Draco ölelésében mozdulatlanul nyomta az arcát az erõs vállhoz. Jobb kezét felcsúsztatta a varázsló mellkasára, és a tenyere alatt érezte a szapora szívverését.

– Ez õrültség – suttogta, és még mindig szaporán vette a levegõt. Gyönyörû volt. Bõre ragyogott a borostyán sárga lámpafényben. Egyszerre volt önmaga és valamiféle éteri szépség. Megbabonázta Dracót.

– Nem érdekel – válaszolta a varázsló azonnal, majd egy újabb hosszú csókkal hallgatta el a boszorkányt. – Õszintén szólva teszek rá, hogy õrültség.

– Akkor is elment az eszed, Malfoy! – közölte újra, miután egy kis levegõhöz jutott.

– Mindig elfelejted, hogy mardekáros voltam – szólalt meg a kelleténél rekedtebb hangon Draco, és sejtelmesen elmosolyodott. Hermione megrázkódott, de inkább a nevetéstõl, aztán újra ránézett.

– Szóval te is a minisztériumi büfés boszorkánynál vásároltál? – jegyezte meg kajánul, és kihívóan a varázsló szürke tekintetébe nézett.

– Reméltem, hogy ez nem kerül szóba…

Ezen már mind a ketten elnevették magukat, de nem firtatták tovább az édességes témát. Valahol talán örültek is annak, hogy mindketten pórul jártak a büfés asszonnyal… Aznap két, egymásba fonódó alak hagyta el a könyvtárat a piros esernyõ alatt, néha meg-megállva egy-egy szenvedélyes csókra a csendes esõfüggönybe burkolózva.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad! Ha tetszett a történet, akkor további történetekért látogass el a honlapomra.  
[Nyx oldala ](http://nyx-oldala.hu)


End file.
